1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety cover made of a nonconductive material for an electric wall outlet that reduces the potential for possible electrical shock when inserting or extracting a power appliance or tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each year people receive an electrical shock due to accidental contact with electrical plugs when plugging or unplugging the device to which the plug is connected. Also, many electrical outlets in older buildings become worn and allow the prongs of the plugs to be only loosely retained in the outlet or receptacles. This allows the plugs to sag and expose the electrically conductive prongs which are charged with electric current. This could result in accidental contact by a person unaware of this condition and its dangers or could result in a combustible material coming in contact with the exposed prongs and possibly causing a fire. Loose plugs also can lead to annoying loss of electrical power to an appliance or other device requiring electrical power. Most common outlets or receptacles rely on the ability of the outlet to provide the stability of the plug. The common plug does not guard against possible contact with the potentially harmful energy contained in the exposed prongs during extraction and insertion of the plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,881 to J. C. Setecka on May 2, 1966 shows a panel that receives a yieldible cushion that compresses when the plug is inserted into it until the prongs of the plug are resting in the outlet. The cushion then expands upon removal of the plug from the outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,320 to William F. Eckert on Dec. 28, 1971 discloses a collapsible flexible sleeve that fits over the prongs of a plug. The sleeve collapses as the prongs of the plug are inserted into the outlet. There is provided in one embodiment a small tapered opening in the outlet plate which accepts the leading edge of the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,704 to Dinko Dekanic on Jan. 6, 1976 shows spring loaded guiding devices that have to be moved into proper alignment before a plug can be inserted into an outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,823 to Michael B. Pinkerton, et al. on Feb. 9, 1988 discloses a safety cap that screws onto a base plate with an external threaded boss. The cap can be used with a night light, as a cap to restrict access to an outlet or as a plug retainer.